


While in Singapore

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Singapore Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: Lewis comforting Seb after the race.





	While in Singapore

**Author's Note:**

> That race was garbage and writing this made me feel better.

After hours of trying to find out why they didn't win this race and where their pace went, Sebastian could finally let out a breath. Once the meeting was finished he went straight to his hotel, not looking at anyone nor thinking about anything. He was accompanied by Antti and a feeling of sickness throughout the whole trip that wasn't long. 

That feeling of sickness hasn't left his lower abdomen and he could feel it around his heart as he was looking through the huge glass windows in his room at the brightly coloured, never asleep Singapore. 

His thoughts were wild, so wild that they felt too small for his head, maybe screaming them all out would help. Maybe it wouldn't fix everything but hell, it wouldn't make him feel like he was going insane. 

His index finger was touching the glass window. Seb's memory of every lap and every turn making his finger move along the glass. He remembers every breath he took in and each one that exited his lungs, the ones that released the pressure. The pressure was disappearing because he knew, he knew he lost the 2nd place and that he couldn't reach the win, not after all that. 

Then it all returned when he heard "the Tifosi hopes of winning the championship." He hang his head as in defeat, trying to find the will and reassure himself that he can do it.

He felt fingertips on his waist, burning through his shirt and his heart started racing again. The touch made him jump a bit before he realized it was Lewis.

"It's me, babe." Lewis whispered into Seb's neck, his lips trailing up to his ear, Lewis's hot breath making Seb feel goosebumps on his whole body. 

They were both looking at the view of the city, the colourful lights making a contrast with their skin colours. Lewis' hands caressing Seb's sides, now embracing him from behind. They were standing there in comfortable silence, their breathing synched together with their heartbeats. Seb's senses were filled with the smell of champagne, sweat and the small remains of cologne that still lingered on Lewis' skin.

Lewis' hands were now wandering up Seb's body, hiding his face into the crook of Seb's neck, sighing. Seb turns around, one of his hands going through Lewis' light, bouncy curls; the other going around his neck, pulling him closer to capture his lips in a slow, lazy kiss. The German driver felt his back hit the glass, still lost in the kiss. Lewis' hands grazed Seb's ass before putting them on the window, capturing Seb against his body.

They continued making out, in between taking a few breaths and wandering hands, exploring bodies they could draw with their eyes closed, their hands tracing each perfection and imperfection under shirts they didn't bother with taking off.

Seb is the one to break away. Lewis traces Seb's wet, full lips with his finger, already missing having them on top of his. "I am not in the mood for anything more right now, Lew." Seb whispers, his eyes glassy from both lust and his emotions catching up again. 

"Yeah, I could sense that." Lewis pulls Seb into a hug, "I don't like seeing you so sad. Whatever would make you cheer up, just tell me."

"You letting me win the rest of the races," Seb jokingly answers, making Lewis give him a sad smile, "but cuddles will be enough." The Brit nods with a wide smile, "I can definitely do that." 

They lay one the bed in each others arms, Seb's head on Lewis' chest. Occasionally they would pour out each other's feelings, later on enjoy the silence they laid in just being satisfied that they have someone they can feel comfortable with sharing even the most vulnerable parts of themselves. 

Lewis does soothing circles on Seb's arm, sometimes he would take his curled piece of hair and twirl around his long finger, trying to calm Seb to sleep. Soon he hears soft snores, indicating that his mission was a success. He embraces Seb closer, closing his eyes and hoping for things to get better for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
